New Journey
by Capitan Chronic
Summary: Buffy dies in the season finale of Btvs and wakes up in the Vampire Diaries dimension television version Buffy/Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Buffy belongs to Joss and the vampire diaries people belong to L.J. Smith. I'm just borrowing it for fun**

AN: In s07 of Buffy she accepted the extra demon essence and powers that the shadow men offered her.

Ch.1

Waking up in another dimension can have its perks. Enhanced speed, strength, senses and a younger body are some of them. The sudden talent for magic has to be my favorite though. I like to think of it as a bonus, it's almost like I'd been training hard for years when in reality only moments had past. Changing realities at first had come as a huge shock, all I could think about was getting back to my dimension.

It's been two years and I'm still no closer to finding anyone with the power needed to return me home. Although in those two years I've been able to feel comfortable with my new abilities. I've come across some witches that could open portals but never to a specific time and place. Here I have no purpose, sure I still kick vampire ass but I don't have a mission. I've been spending most of my time honing my new-found skills.

Picking up on a life force materializing behind me I spin around quickly grabbing their throat. Recognizing the face I laugh and let him go, happy to see a familiar face.

"Whistler. What are you doing here? Are you here to take me back?"

"Sorry kid, but the powers can't send you back. You've messed with the balance too much in that world. You've unleashed all of the potentials so your not needed. In this world though... you are needed."

"What's brewing here?"

"Most of the action will be going on in a place called Mystic Falls, Virginia. In the past the town was full of vampires before the humans became suspicious and tried to kill them all. They tried to burn them in a church but they didn't know that a witch placed a spell trapping about 25 of them in the tomb. That was over one hundred years ago, the vampires are alive but starving."

"Let me guess the tomb is going to be opened and you want me to kill them while their still weak? That seems easy enough."

"Trust me it's only the beginning, there is definitely something bigger in the works. You should get ready, you need to leave as soon as possible."

"Gee, here you are trying to use me again and all I get is a hurry up."

"Oh yeah that reminds me, this time your gonna get paid. The moneys already in your bank account." He pulls out a large envelope and tosses it to me. "Here's a tip. Good luck slayer."

Looking back up after catching the envelope in my hands I realize he's already gone. Opening it up I see a stack of money and smile. "I guess I'll forgive the whole using thing if I get paid."

I hurry to eat breakfast and pack my clothes before grabbing the keys to my car. Which was another perk I acquired from the job. I staked a vamp one night who was driving this delicious new dodge charger that I couldn't resist. Driving isn't that hard after getting used to it, and for this midnight black baby I took the time to learn.

Stopping by the front desk of the motel that I've been staying at since saving the owners daughter I say my goodbyes, making sure to get a map on the way out. Stepping back out into the daylight I walk to my car and gun the engine loving the sound of its roar. Putting in my favorite CD I pull out of the parking lot and start my journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Waking up the morning after arriving in Mystic Falls I decide to look around for a place to live since Whistler made it sound like it'd be my new home base. Heading out of the motel room I begin to jog around looking out for any realtor signs. Jogging is definitely the best way to get a feel for the area so it'll be good for my later patrol.

After jogging for a couple of hours I feel I've learned my way around, writing down the numbers of the houses I saw that were for sale. There is one in particular that's in a good area and didn't look too large so it should hopefully be a good price. Getting hungry I start heading towards this bar called the Mystic Grill that I saw earlier.

I smile as I see a help wanted sign when I enter the grill, I walk up to the bar and take a seat. Waiting for the server to come to me I take a quick look around the bar, liking the homey feel to it. It's not too busy at the moment, but it probably gets busy later on.

A black haired male employee interrupts my musings "What can I get for you?" He obviously checks me out finishing by giving me a wink.

I only slightly smile, not interested in what he's offering. "I just take whatever the special is and a coke."

"Sounds good, my name is Ben."

"I'm Buffy but I'm also hungry." I'm really not in the mood for being hit on so I'm definitely sounding bitchy, but I can't bring myself to care.

"Yeah, sure." He sounds a little dejected as he walks away.

As I'm waiting for my food my senses start going haywire. I turn to the direction its coming from and see a gorgeous vampire walk in. Figures that all the hottest guys are vampires, probably turned for their beauty alone. I can't help but check him out, strong looking body, distinct facial features, piercing silver eyes that are already looking at me. Shit. He gives me a cocky smile and swaggers past me to sit in a seat down the bar. I turn back to the counter silently kicking myself for wanting what I shouldn't again. What is wrong with me, am I attracted to nothing but vampires.

Getting lost in my thought I jolt when Ben puts my order down in front of me. He smiles at me and says "If you need anything else just let me know."

"I'm new around here, so would you mind bringing me an application?"

He smiles, looking excited at the prospect of working with me. "Yeah, I'll go grab you one."

I silently eat my dinner until I get the feeling that I'm being watched. Turning my head I see the vampire from before salute me with his drink giving a killer smile. I make myself roll my eyes to cover the other feeling that smile evokes. I turn back to my plate and start to eat. He looks at me like a predator savoring a challenge. I eat quickly and put the money with tip on the table as Ben comes back with the application. I stand up and take it when he reaches out to offer it to me. "Thanks, see ya around." I quickly say as I head out the door.

When I get outside I take a breath of relief. I can't believe I was affected this much and we didn't even talk. This is not good. I start walking in the direction of the motel as I take out my cell phone. I dial the number on the sale sign of the house I wanted. When the salesperson answers I quickly express my interest in the house. Being free now she sets up an appointment and gives me directions.

I finish the transaction at the realtors paying the house off with the money that Whistler gave me. Having a little time left in the business hours I decide to buy some furniture. Going to the store I pick out the necessary items and arrange to have same day delivery.

I go to my new place and think about where to put everything as I wait for the delivery guys to get here. I hear a knock on the door and answer it. I get the delivery guys to bring everything just inside the door despite their repeated attempts at letting them help me set it up. After they leave I easily pick up the furniture and set them where I had planned. Pretty sweet place if I do say so myself. Big screen TV, x box gaming center. All the shelving units and tables were made out of beautifully crafted dark wood. Leather furniture and a insanely comfortable king size bed.

With little time left in the day I prepare my resume and application for the grill before I curl up in bed and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I wake up feeling refreshed and happy about finally having my own place again. Locking up the house and heading out I drop off my resume before coming back to my place. Since my car doesn't have a lot of room I had to leave my weapons behind so I head into what I've deemed my new weapon room. Standing in the middle of the room I concentrate on the magics I have in me. My eyes turn black as I chant a few lines of a spell before my weapons start materializing hanging on the walls and in a few chests. Calming myself after I smile, happy to have them all with me again.

I walk over to my scythe that was clutched in my hand when I woke up in this realm. Picking it up of the wall I caress it lightly. It's the only piece of home I have left besides my memories. Slicing the blade end through the air a few times I spin and jab the wooden end forward to finish the move. I love this scythe. It feels like a part of me. I chill at home playing the xbox until nightfall before I get antsy. Heading to my closet I pick out a short black skirt and a red halter since its so hot tonight.

Leaving my apartment I notice more activity in the main area of town than a normal quiet night. When I get there I find out its something about a comet passing overhead. I decide to stay around since there are so many innocents here. I go to the refreshments table and get something to drink.

Feeling someone familiar behind me I turn and hazel eyes meet a stunning silver. He takes my hand and kisses it "Don't you look good enough to eat." His voice a husky tone that sends shivers down my spine.

I laugh inwardly at his obvious hidden meaning before I put on a sultry smile and lean into him. I look him right in the eyes an inch from his face. "Do you think I ever let you get a taste?" I pull away and start to walk away.

He smirks cockily not deterred at all "Can I at least get a name?" I look back at him briefly. "Buffy Summers."

I start walking towards the grill already lost in my thoughts, I don't know exactly why I'm just letting him go. I should be luring him away and killing him, but I haven't been this intrigued by a vampire since Spike. I don't want to kill him just yet. I am no longer the slayer I was back home. I still like to protect innocents still have my pride and morals, but I'm no longer ashamed to keep something around that might make me happy. I don't feel like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders anymore.

I get jarred out of my thoughts when I bump into someone. "Sorry." "Sorry." I smile laughing slightly since we said it at the same time. The girl I bumped into has long dark hair and a petite stature. She smiles warmly at me and holds out her hand. "Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert." I smile back, all the vibes I'm getting from her are good. "I'm Buffy Summers."

"So how come I haven't seen you around before? Are you transferring to our school? You look to be my age." She looks genuinely interested.

I hadn't thought about joining the school, but it would be a good way to protect the students and stay on top of whats going on. "No I graduated recently but I am new here. I just moved here from LA." I put on a scared face. "I'm a little nervous. I don't know anyone."

"Well you know me now. I can't believe you left all those shops behind. What are you doing here tonight if you don't know anyone?"

"It was definitely hard to tear myself away, but I'm sure my bank account will be happy. I'm here tonight to drop off my resume at the Mystic Grill. I thought it would be a good way to hopefully make some money and friends."

She smiles, "My ex works there. It's a really nice place. They're really desperate too so you'll probably get a job easily."

"That's a relief." I get this feeling like I'm being watched again. I turn to see who it is and I see the same vampire from before watching me intently. I glare at him and flip him off, but all that does it make him smirk and wink at me. I turn back to Elena when I hear her giggle.

"Who were you flipping off?"

I smirk a little, "This guy over there who hit on me earlier. He's staring at me and its creeping me out." I end my statement with a pout.

Taking my arm she pulls me closer to the Grill. "Well then, we'll just have to get you inside. Want to play pool after you hand off your resume?"

I'm really starting to like this girl and how much we seem to click. She reminds me of my friends back home. "I'm definitely up for some pool."

We go inside and I hand my resume to the guy that was working before. "Make sure the right people get that." I finish with a wink, feeling slightly playful now that I'm in such a good mood. Thanks to Elena of course, I am definitely going to be looking out for this girl while I'm here.

"Ready to play some pool?"

She nods at me before we head over to the free table. I'm racking the table when I hear her start talking again. "So do you know the guy who was staring at you?"

"Well I didn't ask for his name or anything but he has these really silver eyes. Built like a god, poised like a predator." I smirk as I say this until I hear her gasp.

"That's Damon Salvatore. Your should stay away from him."

Does she know that he's a vampire? I look at her quizzically. "Not that I was planning on getting all chummy with him, but why not?"

I can see her struggling with her answer. This girl definitely knows something. She finally settles with. "He's just not a very nice person."

"He is hot though isn't he. I mean wow the first time I saw him I was tempted to go after him."

She smiles, "I don't know what your talking about."

I give her a look that lets her know I know she's bullshitting me. I let it drop though, I can feel another vampire close by and getting closer. I look around through the corners of my eyes. I see an attractive man with brown hair and brown eyes walking towards us.

When he gets to our side he puts an arm around Elena and kisses her cheek. She smiles brightly at him. Wow, I wasn't expecting that. My new friends obviously knows about vampires, she's even dating one. Cool. As long as he doesn't hurt her I will leave him alive.

Elena turns to me still smiling. "Buffy this is my boyfriend Stephan Salvatore. Stephan this is my new friend Buffy Summers. She just moved here."

He smiles politely and holds out his hand. I shake his hand with a firm grip. "Pleasure to meet you Buffy."

Well at least he has manners. "Back at you Stephan. Wait Salvatore? Are you related to silver eyes? What's his name again?"

"It's Damon Salvatore." I hear the voice coming from behind me. Shocking me slightly, I was so into my conversation with Elena and Stephen I didn't feel him come so close.

I notice Stephens jaw clench and Elena look slightly afraid. I turn around to face him, leaning slightly against the pool table. Damon faces his brother giving him a pointed look. "You guys should go dance."

I can see Elena visibly relax at the idea before she looks at me worriedly, obviously not wanting to leave me alone with him. I sigh lightly, "Just go guys, have fun."

She smiles at me brightly before pulling Stephen away to dance. He looks less than excited. When they find their place on the floor I can see Stephen paying close attention to what we're doing. Maybe even under Elena's orders. This makes me genuinely happy, it's been a long time since I had people who wanted to protect me.

I turn to look at Damon to find him studying my face. I can feel my happiness spreading, not bothering to stop my megawatt smile when I look at Damon. "Want to go sit down. Get a drink?" He looks kind of shocked by the nice way I'm treating him. I can see him smile genuinely back at me, finding I really like the way it looks. "Yeah."

He takes my hand leading me to a place far away from the dance floor. Before stopping at a secluded area. He looks honestly excited. "What do you want? It's on me."

I grin deviously. "Well in that case get me a Jack Daniels, and make it a double." I finish with a wink. 

I can see his eyes sparkle in delight, before his face turns mock stern. "Are you old enough to drink?"

I smile coyly. "That depends. Are you old enough to buy it for me?"

"I'll be right back." He turns and starts walking to the bar before abruptly stopping. Giving me a dark look he says, "Don't go anywhere."

That came out of nowhere. Could it be that he's as affected by me as I am by him? That could lead to badness. He's definitely affecting me, the underlying threat in his tone adding a hint of danger into the mix.

He come back to the table with our drinks, sitting down across from me. Does he have to be so sexy? "You're still not getting a taste you know."

He smirks. "We'll see about that. In the mean time though, I just want to talk."

"Why?"

"Why are you so suspicious? I'm bored." I see him eying my outfit as he speaks.

"Alright fine. What is there to do in this town?" Honestly curious since I'm going to be living here now.

"Not a lot I'm afraid. The founders of this town have parties occasionally, there are some other town functions like tonight too."

"Any clubs?"

"No, this is a small town the closest thing is the Grill here." He sits forward in his seat a predatory look coming across his face. " Now it's my turn." He quirks an eyebrow before looking strait into my eyes. "What do you do for fun?"

I blush slightly before completely ignoring the blatant sexual undertone. "Basically this, just hanging out with people. Getting to know them for who they are." *and killing evil demons.*

He looked pleased at that before being distracted with something behind my shoulder. "The question is do you stick around when you get to know them, but it'll have to wait until next time." His eyes narrow as he finishes his drink. "I have things to do now."

He stands up heading in the direction he was looking in before. I finish my drink and look where he went, only seeing the bathroom doors. I sigh before getting up and heading to where I last saw Elena and Stephen.

I notice Elena at the same time that she notices me. She smiles waving me over to a table filled with people. I head over to them and smile brightly. "Hi, I'm Buffy." I nod at everyone.

Elena takes over, pointing to each of her friends in turn. "Buffy this is Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, and Caroline." This town seems to have some mystical people in it. My slayer senses are telling me that Bonnie has some witch powers, and Tyler smelled like a werewolf. His scent is very faint though. Almost like he hasn't transformed before.

They all give some form of greeting before going back to their original conversation. "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet was a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls it was lots of death. So much blood and carnage it created a bed for paranormal activity. "

The blonde girl, Caroline, snorted. "Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens."

Suddenly another boy quickly walks up to our table. "Have you guys seen Vicki?" He seems worried.

Tyler gives the new boy a dark glare. "You tell us, you're her stalker."

"I can't find her." Scratch that, he seems really worried.

"She probably went off somewhere to party. Sorry pill pusher. I guess you've been replaced."

Elena looks incredulous. "Wait. What did you say? What do you mean pill pusher?"

"Ask him." Tyler tells her.

"Do you want to do this right now?" The new guy replies.

"Are you dealing?" Elena is looking really angry right now.

Tyler looks straight at the other guy. "She's never going to go for you."

He chuckles sarcastically. "She already did again and again and again." He gestures wildly with his hands.

Caroline looks shocked. _"You_ slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

Tyler shakes his head from side to side. "There's no way." Sounding like he's trying to convince it to himself.

Everyone's comments only serve to fuel the new guys anger. "And I didn't even have to force her into it!"

Matt turns to Tyler, staring hard at him. "What the hell's he talking about Ty?"

"Nothing man. Just ignore him, he's a punk."

"You know what! How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister." Matt snaps at everyone.

Bonnie pipes up. "I'll check the bathroom."

Matt gives her a small smile. "I'll check the square."

"I'll come with you." The new guy turns to go with him.

"Oh no no no. You are coming with me."

Elena and the new guy starts walking toward the doors. I speed walk to catch up to them. "Okay I really don't know who you guys are looking for so I'm just going to take off. I hope you find her."

Elena smiles at me slightly. "Yeah, I'm going to look for Vicki with my brother here. You'll have to call me later."

We stop just outside the grill to swap numbers before heading in different directions. I head towards the middle of the square. Looking around for anything out of the ordinary. I don't see anything that pops out at me so I start to focus. I can sense two vampires close by. Feels like they're on top of the grill's roof.

I head into the alley beside the grill and walk a couple houses down before climbing up the wall. I stay low not wanting to be noticed just yet. Peeking my head over the ledge I can see Damon and Stephen talking heatedly, gesturing at a distressed girl I don't know that's on the ground. I wonder if she's Vicki.

All of a sudden Damon turns his head in my direction. I drop down, hoping I wasn't noticed. I count to three in my head and look out again. I see Stephen talking to Vicki and Damon is nowhere to be found. Stephen seems to be taking care of Vicki though. He is already helping her off the grill's roof.

I'm not sure what to make of what just happened. They're obviously leaving the girl alive. Well there's obviously no reason to stick around here anymore. I wonder if the woods around the town will have some vampire's tonight. I walk to the edge of the roof before dropping down gracefully.

"Hmm, I wonder what you could have been doing up there." My steps falter a little when I hear his sensual voice.

I school my face into an innocent expression before turning around. I can see him leaning against the building wall, half hidden by shadows. "What can I say, after living in LA I wanted to star-gaze since I can actually see them here...less pollution and all."

He chuckled slightly. "Right." He pushes himself off the wall before closing the space between us and staring straight into my eyes. I can see his pupils dilate before he speaks. "What were you doing up there?"

I laugh inwardly. I've have plenty of vampires in this dimension try to com-pulse me before. After the first tragic encounter I found out about vervain from the person I saved. Turns out she was an apothecary and supplied me with vervain of my own. Personally I like to wear it in my anklette. It's less obvious that I have it.

I force my expression into a blank stare and answer him dully. "I was stargazing."

His glare hardens slightly. "Did you see anything while you were up there?" He grabs my arms in a bruising grip shaking me slightly throughout the question.

"No."

"Are you afraid of me?" There is a flicker of hope in his eyes before it's quickly hidden.

"No."

He growls lowly, causing a rush of juices to wet my panties. I see his nose crinkle when he sniffs the air before crashing his lips down to mine. Pulling me into his body and wrapping his arms around me in a vice grip.

Some part of my brain knows I should stop this, but all I can concentrate on is how intoxicating his smell is, how soft his lips are. I moan headily into his mouth, followed by another one when I feel his tongue enter my mouth. It traces my lips before caressing my tongue.

I immediately wrap my legs around his waist when I feel him lifting me up. He brings one of his hands up to hold my head in place. His other hand trails down my spine squeezing my ass quickly before bringing it past my skirt to rest on the hem of my panties.

I feel my back hit the alley wall before breaking our kiss, gasping for air. Leaning my head back on the wall I bite my lip, accidentally drawing blood when he grinds his erection into my heated core. His eyes zero in on my lip before capturing me in another kiss. He slowly sucks on my bottom lip, grinding in to me more ravenously.

BANG

Damon pulls away as we both looking in the direction of the loud noise. I can only see a stray cat going through a knocked down garbage. I can feel Damon's finger touch my chin, moving my face to look into his eyes. "Until next time." He says before taking a step away from me.

He hesitates a few second before turning back to look me in the eyes. I can see the tell-tale sign of compulsion in his eyes. "You will not remember this conversation." The next second I'm alone in the alley. I touch my fingertips to my lips. "Wow."

I start to walking in the direction of home, passing the kitten at the end of the alley. Turning back I see the beautiful black coat hidden under the dirt on the kitten. "What the hell." I mumble before scooping the cat up and looking it in the eyes. "Ready to see your new home? Hmm, I think I'll call you Miss Kitty Fantastico the second." I smile, I think Willow would like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

I can feel something evil closing in behind me. Chasing me. I'm push my legs to their limit, controlling my breathing so I don't lose my breath. Everything is dark around me and I can hear screaming echoing through my ears. Different voices mixing together, making a horrifying melody. I look for the people making the noise but there is only darkness as far as I can see.

For the first time in a long time I can feel fear inside of me. I can feel the evil closing in on me, but I can't make my legs run any faster. The longer I run the harder it is to keep going but I'm can't give up. I have a feeling someone is waiting for me and I have to make it to them.

I stumble, scraping my knees and palms as my momentum makes me skid forward. Taking a deep breath I start to push myself up but before I can stand something grabs my leg, dragging me backwards at a fast pace. My nails are breaking as I try to grab the ground to slow my attacker. I kick my leg backwards making contact with something I can't see.

The impact of my kick makes them release me. I shoot up and start running again with more vigor. I have to keep going. I'm pushing myself harder than before, only keeping a few steps in front of my pursuer.

My breathing has become ragged, my heart pounding loudly in my ears. Suddenly the ground gives out underneath me and I start to free fall down. The wind stings my skin and I can barely breathe. I can see water below me and I coming down hard. When I hit the water I'm dazed, slowly sinking. I quickly gain my bearings when my lungs start to burn and start to swim towards the surface.

I gasp for air when I break the surface of the water. I take in my surrounding. It almost looks like some of the forests around town. I swim to the edge of the pond and get on to solid ground. I can feel the person that was calling to me earlier nearby. I walk in the direction that the feeling in coming from.

The forest that I'm walking through becomes thicker. Making it impossible to get through without the branches scratching me, and catching on my clothes. After what seems like ages I break through the forest to see a person lying still on the ground.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

I get no reply so I walk towards the figure. When I get to their side I crouch down, putting my hand on their shoulder lightly turning them onto their back. I gasp when I take in the battered body of Damon Salvatore. I lightly run my fingertips down the side of his face. Jolting when his eyes suddenly open and he grabs my arm. His eyes are overflowing with emotions that deep down I knew he could posses. He opens his mouth to say something.

RING

I jolt awake sitting up quickly, breathing heavily. I calm down starting to breathe evenly before grabbing my cellphone.

"Hello."

"Hi, Is Buffy there?"

"I'm Buffy."

"Good, This is Bertha from the Mystic Grill. I'm calling about the bartender job you applied for. Would you be able to come in tonight to see how you do? I know it's kinda short notice but it's the only night I'm going to be in this week."

"Don't worry about it. What time do you want me to come in?"

"6 pm."

"I'll be there."

After I hang up, I hop into the shower and get ready for the day. I don't have anything I need to do until six. I'm having a real shop craving though. I lock up my house as I head out the door. I walk into the main area of town. I remember seeing a boutique somewhere around here the other night.

I find the store not far from the Grill. Heading into the store I see some beautiful clothes. The sales woman behind the counter gives me a huge smile.

"Can I help you?"

"You can help me with your honest opinion."

"Do you already have some things in mind?"

I walk over and grab the pink and white sundress I noticed when I first came in and a few other items before following her to the dressing rooms.

I change in into a cute out fit before heading out for her approval. I walk on the runway mat they have set out in the store. Smiling and spinning around when I get close to the mirrors. An hour passes, chatting with Stacy while trying on different outfits. I change into the sundress I brought in earlier before heading out to the main area and mockingly walking like a model. When I turn and pose at the end of the runway I see Damon standing slightly in the doorway an amused smile on his face.

I can't help but giggle nervously as he prowls slowly towards me. His eyes rake my body before looking into my eyes, "You should get that dress. You look stunning." I smile brightly at him, blushing slightly. "Thank you."

"So what are you up to today, pet?"

I give him a 'duh' look. "Shopping."

His lips twitch upwards. "Obviously, but that can't be all your doing."

"Well I'm starting at the Grill tonight. I'm starting as a bartender there."

I can see his interest is peaked. "All right, so we'll hang out until then." Even though it's phrased like a demand I tell he's worried I'll reject him.

Inwardly swooning I force myself to act cool. "Yeah sure, just let me change and pay and we can get out of here."

I quickly change back into my original outfit before heading out to pay and meet up with Damon. When we leave the store Damon takes my bags from me. "Where do you want to go Buffy?"

"Anywhere but the Grill. I don't want to stuck there on my time off too. We should go to my place first though."

His eyes turn devious, his voice turning seductive. "Can't wait?"

I laugh before swatting his arm. "To drop off the bags, smart ass."

The walk to my house is silent but not awkward. It amazes me how comfortable I feel around him. After I unlock and open my door I smile sheepishly at him. "Thanks for carry my bags. I'll be right back." I take the bags from him before putting them in the living room. I may feel comfortable around him, but I don't trust him enough to invite him into my home.

I meet him outside and lock up. "So where are we going."

He taps his chin, making a big show of thinking about it. "We could go to my house. I'll give you the grand tour."

"Cool, how far is it?"

"It's just on the outskirts of town."

I pull out my car keys, before heading into the garage backing out my car. The look on his face is priceless. "Lets go."

Damon gives me directions as we head to his place. I can't help but gape when we get there. I quirk my eyebrow at him with a little smirk on my face. "I thought you said house."

"Didn't want to brag. Come on." 

He takes my elbow after I get out of my car, leading me toward the front door. "This house has been here for many years. It was even around before the town was founded."

"Really, so these 'founders' didn't build it? So what did it come under new management or something?"

He smiles at that. "You could say that. So do you want to have the tour now?"

I nod my head. "Let's do it." I can see a devious look form on his face. A blush covers my face when I catch my slip. "The tour, not 'it'"

Thankfully he lets it slid, beginning to lead me around his house. Stopping every now and again to explain some piece of history. "So you've been around for a long time, huh?"

He eyes me a little suspiciously. "I mean your family." I have to learn to think before I speak. I breathe a small sigh of relief when he answers. "Yeah, the Salvatore family can be traced back to 1864, maybe even earlier." I wonder if that's when he was turned. It would explain his chivalry.

"So were your family founders then?"

"Some were yes." He looks thoughtful.

"What?"

"There this founders party tomorrow that I ne...want to get into. I wonder why the Salvatore's didn't get an invite."

I eye him up. "I'm sure you find a way to get into that party."

His eyes light up. "Yeah, I will."

Damon shows me the majority of the house, only leaving out his and his brother's bedroom. He also pointed to the basement door. Instead of taking me down there. We make random small talk during the whole tour, familiarizing ourselves with each other.

When we finish the tour we go to the living room, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. "I've gotta ask, what's with you and your brother. I mean talk about tension."

I can see him drift off for a moment at my question. Looking at a spot on the wall with a contemplative look on his face. "Damon?" I whisper it softly, not wanting to completely startle him.

"Like many arguments between men. It all comes down to a woman." His voice is low, and careful.

"Love's a bitch right."

He look straight at me suddenly. "Yeah." His voice cracks slightly.

"Do you still love her?" I can't help but feel somewhat hopeful that his answer is no. The look on his face gives me my answer though. "You do."

He looks like he's about to deny it before he lets out a resigned sigh. "It's complicated."

"Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes it helps to let someone else in." I genuinely want to help him. Besides wanting to stop my dream, I can't help the feeling that he could be a great man if someone gave him the chance.

He laughs sarcastically for a moment before I see him get defensive. "What about you Buffy? Whens the last time you let someone 'in'?" His voice turns sinister instead of his usual seductive flirty voice. His eyes remaining cold as he moves close to me on the couch.

"Pretty little girl, so concerned about me." His face moves so it's within inches of mine. "You should be more concerned about yourself." His lips crash down onto mine. His hands running down my body before he pushes me backwards. His body following mine backwards, leaving no space between our bodies. He settles between my legs, his body 'pinning' me down to the couch.

His actions are demanding and out of control, nothing like our first kiss. It's almost as if he's trying to prove something to himself. This woman must have had a real hold on him. I kiss him back passionately, trying to give him what he's looking for. I start to sensually grind myself into him, slowly building up pressure to match the intensity of our mouths.

He breaks away from my mouth, a deep growl rumbling through his chest and throat. I move my lips to his neck, worshiping his skin before getting carried away and biting down gently. I realize my mistake when I feel him tense and see him zeroing in on my neck. He starts to bring his head down with his vampire speed before I jolt sideways causing us both to tumble to the floor. His momentary daze is enough to break his frenzy.

I stand up quickly and start heading to the door. In an instant Damon is in front, blocking my exit. "What has you so freaked Buffy?" His voice is back to normal, although he still has a sinister look in his eyes. "Are you 'afraid' of something."

I give him a cold glare. "You were about to bite me."

He doesn't look too surprised by my statement. "You're not a good liar you know. You slipped up so many times. How do you know about vampires?"

"After you have an encounter with one it kinda opens your eyes." He looks satisfied with my answer. There is no way I trust him enough to tell him the truth yet.

"Why would you be stupid enough to come here with me if you knew I'm a vampire?"

"Come on Damon. You've had plenty of chances to kill me before, here I thought you liked me. Now get out of my way, I don't want to be around you after you've tried to kill me."

His look softens at that, and he lets out a gentle sigh. "Buffy, I."

I cut him off. "No, Damon I don't want to hear it right now. Now move...please."

He takes a step towards me, opening his mouth to object when Stephen walks in the front door. He walks over to us, "Are you alright Buffy, you look distressed."

I give Stephen a flash of a smile. "No, I'm just on my way out."

I move towards the door and Damon makes no move to stop me so I quicken my step. I let out a breathe of relief when I'm outside again. I check my watch before heading to the car. I have to start at the Grill in a half an hour. I drive home, locking up my car in the garage.

After I make myself presentable for work I lock up my house before walking to work. I'm happy it seems slow right now, perfect atmosphere to learn in. I walk up to the lady at the bar. She smiles warmly at me. "What can I get for ya?"

"I'm Buffy. I'm supposed to meet Bertha here."

"I'm Bertha. It's nice to meet you honey, come around this side of the bar. I won't bite." She lets out a short laugh at her own joke.

Bertha shows me where everything is that I'll need before walking me around the layout of the bar. She explained my duties, making little jokes here are there in the conversations. Since the bar isn't too busy during the day the bartenders help out as waiting staff too, which she was happy to hear I didn't have a complaint with. I find talking to Bertha easy, already knowing that I'm going to like working here.

When the dinner rush comes in I handle it well. After working at that diner in LA, I can handle the stress of a busy rush. The time passes quickly and before I know it the rush is over. "Wow, I'm really impressed Buffy. I really hope your going to stick around here."

I share a smile with Bertha. "I not going anywhere."

"Good, cuz I like you." Her phone starts ringing suddenly. "Excuse me."

She comes back a little later looking sad. "Whats wrong?"

"My sister is going into surgery tomorrow and I really want to be there."

"Why can't you. You should go."

"I have an obligation to go to the founder's party tomorrow. Unless maybe you could go and get all the gossip for me. You can tell me about it when I get back."

I laugh quietly. "Really, that's why you have to go?"

She smiles sheepishly. "I live on that stuff. So will you go for me, please."

"Fine, but you owe me."

She squeals delightedly. "Perfect. I'll call Carol and let her know you're going for me."

During the rest of the slow time we managed to get everything cleaned up, and start preparing for later when the bar would be busy. When we're finished Bertha and I chat while we occupy ourselves with random tasks around the bar before it starts to pick up again.

I've worked as a bartender before. After I came into this world. They seemed like the only places that didn't care that I didn't have my papers. Eventually I found someone who pulled a few strings for me and set me up with what I needed.

I've become a real pro at mixing drinks. The evening starts to pass rather quickly. There is a steady stream of customers keeping me busy. Only a couple guys even bothered trying to hit on me, getting shot down right away. Bertha and I work well together, managing to get to everyone right away and make jokes to each other.

So far I've only been hit on twice by extremely drunk guys who I turned down nicely before cutting them off. During those times I could see Bertha eying them warily out of the corner of my eye. After the second time she pulled me aside.

"Was that guy bugging you?"

"No, he was pretty tame. Nothing I couldn't handle."

She laughs disbelievingly while eying my small stature. She leads me to a large man with a security shit on. "Buffy this is Jim. Jim, Buffy."

He shakes my hand firmly. "Looks like we might get some trouble with this one Bertha. The guy's will be all over her."

"Hey! I'm tougher than I look okay." I'm starting to feel a little insulted.

Bertha smiles warmly. "I know that sweetheart, but I want Jim to look over you anyways. Don't want to lose my new employee right off the bat."

I let out a defeated sigh. "Your the boss."

She smiles triumphantly. "Damn right I am. Now get back to work."

Looking at the clock I notice its already one am. The day has gone pretty quick, I only have one more hour before I get off work. I'm in the middle of serving a drink when I feel Damon walk in the front door with my senses. I force myself to not look at him, focusing on my task.

He walks to an area of the bar where there isn't a lot of patrons before sitting down. When I finish with the person I'm dealing with I walk over to him.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He looks into my eyes as he says this, looking slightly shamed.

"Okay. Moving on." I get a big smile on my face. "Did you find a way into that party you wanted to go to yet?"

His eyes light up, and he gets a mischievous smile. "Not yet."

"Good, I got you a way in anyways."

"How did you get an invite? You just moved here." 

"Well my boss is hooking it up. She needs me to get the gossip while I'm there." I lower my voice. "So you're the perfect candidate. What, with the superhuman hearing of course."

He puts on a fake hurt face. "So your only using me?"

"It's a mutual using thingy."

He laughs at that. "Deal then. So are you going to serve me or what?"

I smile playfully, lowering my voice so only he could hear it. "Ass."

I serve him his drink quickly making it a double. When I hand it to him he has a far away look on his face. "Need a light?" I grin to myself as I think of Xander's bar-tending days.

Damon has a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Sorry. Inside joke. So what's on your mind? You were spacey."

"Just thinking about tomorrow."

"What's the big deal with this party anyways? Why do you want to crash it?"

He sizes me up, looking for something. A reason to trust maybe? He leans forwards slightly, lowering his voice. "I left something there. A long time ago. I need it back."

"Why now?"

His eyes narrow slightly, leaning back again before letting out a sigh. "I don't want to talk about this now. What time do you get off?"

"Two. Are we going to talk then?"

His face closes off, giving me no idea about what he's thinking. "Maybe." He turns around, graciously heading back out the front door.

I sigh gently, rubbing my head to relieve the ache I feel starting. I jolt out of my thoughts as I hear Bertha speak. "Man troubles?"

"No, we're just friends. I'm just getting tired." 

She nods her head, agreeing with me. "Almost quitting time though."

"Yeah." I smile at the thought. By this time the bar is almost empty anyways, giving me the time to get a head start on the clean up.

When its time I call out 'last call', serving any customers who wanted a last drink. Slowly all the patrons filter out. Leaving only the employees behind. Bertha has to walk me through their closing routine. Making sure I know the proper way to do everything. She also gives me my schedule.

When we finish everything we all head outside and say our goodbyes. I start to walk in the direction of my house before stopping. "Are you going walk beside me? Or just follow me to my house again?"

Damon steps out the shadows, his usual grin plastered across his face. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Your not as sneaky as you think you are, Dracula."

"Hmm, I've never heard that before." His voice heavily laced with sarcasm. "You were supposed to be here at two."

"Never heard of fashionably late either then?" I giggle at my own joke. "No, seriously I had to learn how to close up the bar."

His face turns serious. "I don't like the idea of you closing up the bar by yourself. Look at you, your fragile."

"Shut up. I'm not 'by myself', and I'm not stupid. I can take care of myself."

He scoffs slightly. "That's obvious. What with you walking at night alone with a vampire."

"That's different. If you were going to hurt me, you'd of done it already. Besides it's me, you shouldn't want to kill me. We're friends."

"What if I don't want a friend."

"I think you'd miss me. Who else are you going to talk to? Your brother?"

He snorts. "Not likely."

"So with the talkage. What's up with that thingy you need from the part? What's it do?"

He tenses up, not saying anything. "Come on, I'm getting you in. I'm like your partner in crime."

I can see him start to soften. "It's a long story. I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you yet."

I sigh dejectedly, thinking about all the things I'm not telling him. "Alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He smiles teasingly. "So you consider us friends?" His voice stresses the word friends.

I feel my face flush slightly, think back on the times we kissed. Mentally slapping myself, to get back in control. "Yeah."

He smiles for a second before his face turns mischievous. "What are you wearing tomorrow?"

I laugh slightly. "You'll just have to wait and see. What time are we going?"

"How about I pick you up at 6."

"Going in the daylight to show how your not a vampire?" I smile sweetly.

"That obvious?"

"Only when your me." I open the door to my house slightly. Standing outside with him for a moment longer.

His gaze turns calculating, his voice curious. "What makes you so special?"

I think about my answer for a moment, debating on what a should say and what a want to say. Settling with stepping inside the house and looking back into his eyes. "Stick around, maybe I'll tell you." I take one last look at him before closing the door.

When the door is shut I head into my weapon room before taking some weapons. I head into the living room, peaking out the window, making sure Damon is gone. Not seeing him anywhere I go outside and lock up again before heading out on patrol.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had that nightmare again last night, and I woke up feeling tenser than I have in a long time. Needing to relieve some tension, I went downstairs to the training room I'd set up in the basement.

That's where I am now. It seems like I've been down here for hours, and I'm still not feeling any better, at least mentally. Physically, I feel great. I don't know exactly how long I've been down here; I miss having someone to train with though.

The doorbell rings, so I stop my movements, wishing I'd remembered to bring a clock down here. When I get to the door I look through the peephole to see Damon standing outside, wearing a suit. I take a second to straighten myself out, though I'm doing a horrible job of it, especially since I'm still in my workout clothes- which are short shorts and a tank top. When I open the door, I notice him giving me a thorough onceover. His eyes lingering on my exposed flesh.

"You're not ready."

I blush. "Sorry. I lost track of time."

"I can see that."

I silently debate for a moment about whether or not to let him in. I can feel him watching me, silently boring a hole into me with his eyes. I sigh lightly, causing him to smile brightly, knowing that I've decided to let him in. "Come in, Damon."

He casually steps through the door, closing it behind him, and moving to stand very close to me. The quiet click of the door makes me feel slightly uneasy about my decision, before he looks at me with barely concealed lust in his eyes. I take a step back, holding up a hand signaling to stop him as he's about to recover the distance.

"You stay in the living room. Channel surf or something, I'm going to go get ready. Don't want to be late."

I can see him physically concede. "Yeah, you're right."

When he sits down on the couch, I turn around and head into the bathroom. Turning on the water, I let it warm up before getting in. While in the shower, all I can think about is what he's doing out there. I can't remember if I locked my weapons room door. I hurry up, so that he won't be unsupervised for long.

When I turn off the water, I can hear him moving quickly. I hurry up drying off and wrapping the towel around myself, before heading out into the hall. Looking down the hall and into the living room, I see him sitting on the couch, already looking at me. I walk into my bedroom and quickly change into the sundress he mentioned he liked awhile ago. I do my hair and make up in record time, making sure to look stunning since it's a classy event.

I grab a purse to match, stashing a few stakes in it in case of emergencies. I walk to the door of my room, before taking a deep breath to calm myself. When I open the door to my room, I'm not too surprised to see Damon leaning on the wall casually. He looks at me suspiciously. "So, can I see your room, or is that a big secret too?"

I roll my eyes. Not bothering to deny that I know what he's talking about. I've made sure to put locks on all of my 'slayer stuff' rooms, which was most of the rooms. "Not even a compliment? I might have to find a date who appreciates me."

He smirks dangerously running his hand slowly down his chest to rest on his belt buckle. His voice is low, but has an edge to it. "You really want a compliment or do you want me to show you want I think?"

My brain starts to drift and I start to take a step towards him before I snap back into focus, taking a step back. I change the subject back to his question. "What do you care if I have my secrets, you have tons of your own that I'm not getting pissed about."

"You know I'm a vampire, that's more than I know about you. Also you know way too much to of just been attacked by a vampire." He circles me as he speaks, even when he's in predator mode he exudes sensuality. He stops in front of me again, and leans in close to my ear. "What are you hiding, Buffy?"

He pulls back to look at me, for a second his eyes flash pain that I'm not telling him, before he turns angry. I make a decision to tell him a half truth. "Fine! I'm a vampire hunter, okay? Are you satisfied?"

He moves quicker than I can see. I can feel him grab me forcefully, pinning me against the wall faster than I can blink. I can hear him growling dangerously, his face an inch from mine, his eyes glued to mine. He speaks slowly, "You're playing a dangerous game." He pauses, his eyes searching my face for something. "Is this even you? Or is this all a ruse to kill me. Did you just pretend to be my friend to kill me?" His grip tightens viciously on my arms as he speaks.

I look into his eyes. "Damon. I don't want to kill you."

He pauses for a second, slightly easing his grip. I use the opportunity to push him slightly and get out of his grip. I walk a few steps away rubbing my arms gently. I look directly at him, using a soothing voice. "I was told to come here by an old... I don't really know how to describe him. I hadn't even heard of you before I came here."

I can see him soften slightly. I feel comfortable to take another step closer. "Damon, you have to trust me." I can see I'm getting through to him. "Seriously though, chill out, if I'd wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now."

He laughs making the tension in the room disappear. "You wouldn't have a chance, girly."

"One day we'll have to see about that. Now though, we have to get a move on." He smiles, "Lead the way." Then follows me outside. I lock up and put the keys in my purse. "Let's go."

He takes my hand as we start walking to the party, which isn't that far away. "By the way, you totally invaded my privacy back there."

He smiles, obviously not ashamed of it. "I'm a vampire Buffy, you know I'm evil."

I frown slightly put on edge. "You don't have to be you know."

He stops walking for a second before starting again. I can see him drop his guard, looking sincere. "I could see it happening."

I smile at him brightly, satisfied for now. We have to take baby steps here. We walk for a little while in comfortable silence. "Do you mind filling me in on your dispute with your brother?"

He sighs quietly. "All I'll say is that it all came down to the love of a woman."

I whistle. "Wow. She must have had a hold on you two." Spike's love century long love for Drusilla flashed in my head. "Was she your sire?"

He looks shocked for a moment before he remembers what I do. "Yeah, she sired Stefan too." He looks bitter for a moment. Quietly muttering unknowingly "She wasn't supposed to."

I remain quiet, choosing not to comment. It's obviously still fresh even after all this time, and as we're already at the driveway anyway, there's really no point. As we walk up, I gasp slightly. It's a beautiful building. I hear Damon chuckle quietly beside me, squeezing my hand. There is a big line of people outside the building. It's moving relatively quickly though.

When we get to the front of the line I see Carol Lockwood walking toward us to greet us. I put on a bright smile. "You must be Carol, Bertha's told me so much about you." I take a small step inside the house, not getting too far ahead of Damon so that it doesn't look suspicious.

She smiles reaching for my hand. I take it giving it a warm shake. "All good things I hope. I know she does love to talk, especially with her new favorite employee. You are Buffy, I presume."

I laugh slightly. "Of course she only had good things to say, and yes I'm Buffy." I pause to make a show of looking around the foyer. "You have a lovely home."

She smiles genuinely, "Please do come in, both of you." Damon smiles taking a step forward laying an arm around my waist. "Carol, this is Damon Salvatore. He's actually a member of one of the founding families in this area. He's been very accommodating to me. Showing me around town and everything."

Carol smiles sweetly, looking at Damon with barely veiled admiration and interest. She shakes his hand holding onto his a little longer that she held on to mine. My lips turn up into a smirk, thinking that I'd gotten to her; hook, line, and sinker. I didn't think that she'd be that easy to sway. Her voice takes on a flirty tone, "Pleasure to meet you, Damon." I don't think I like the way she said his name, letting her voice lower to become almost seductive. I shake myself slightly, I have no reason to be upset, Damon and I aren't together or anything.

When she lets go of his hand she turns back to look at me as I force another painfully cheery smile onto my face. "You two enjoy the party, I hope to see you again a little later."

"Thank you Carol, we will." Damon takes my hand, pulling me slightly in the direction he's headed.

When we're a far enough distance away I turn to him. "So who's the best?" I grin teasingly.

He smiles happily. "You are baby. You didn't need to talk me up so much though." I laugh. "Yes I did. She's top wrung around here. You need some better connections if you're going to stick around."

His face shows sincere happiness. "You'd miss me?" I smile back at him. "Of course I would, you're the only one that I can be myself around. I'd go crazy if you weren't here."

He smiles before his face turns defensive again. A trait I'm getting used to since it happens any time we get too personal. "I don't need your help though." He stresses the word 'need'. "I could have sweet talked her myself and had the same effect."

"Geez I know. I didn't mean anything by it, just trying to help out a friend." I make sure to keep my voice soft, but I can't keep the teasing tone out of it.

He softens visibly. "You want a tour?"

"That would be great. As long as it doesn't end up like our last one."

He let's go of my hand, bringing his arm around my waist again, pulling me closer to him as we walk. He leans down to whisper in my ear. "Are you sure about that?" He takes his other hand running it slowly down his chest bring my eyes with it.

He chuckles when my eyes stay there too long, his voice becoming lower. "That's what I thought."

I glare at him slightly. Stepping out of his grasp. "So let's get touring."

He smiles victoriously, gesturing with his hands the direction to go. "After you." I start walking, feeling him drop into sync beside me.

We go through some of the rooms, Damon explaining certain items and paintings on the way. He sure does know a lot about the history, I try to keep interested but history was never my best subject. The way he talked about it kept me following him for the first while but after a while I started to concentrate on him instead. Watching the way he talked and moved. Trying to puzzle out the mystery that is Damon Salvatore.

Damon leads me into another room, and I immediately spot a door leading outside. I can feel myself light up with getting out of the house for a while. I look back to Damon to see him smiling at me. "You want to go check out the gardens?"

I smile graciously. "I would love it." He smiles brighter taking me by the waist again. "Let's go."

When he leads me outside I gasp at the beauty of the yard. The carefully laid out shrubs and trees over the huge plot of land is breathtaking. I can feel him watching me. When I turn back to look at him he has a tender look on his face that he masks quickly.

I give him a knowing look before he coughs and leads me to a bench where we sit down. We sit for a while just enjoying being in each others presence before I let out a contented sigh. "I could stay here forever. It's so serene."

He puts an arm around me, relaxing with me. "So, now that we have a moment, can you tell me why you had to get into this party?"

He stares straight ahead for a moment before turning to look at me. "I left something here a long time ago. I need to get it back."

"So you left it here when you were alive? That's how you know so much about this house." I look down for a second thinking over it. "So let's go get it."

He smiles at me before getting up and holding out his hand. His innate chivalry still sending me reeling. I take his hand so that he can help me up, before we go back inside. More people have arrived since our tour, making the house seem pretty full. I follow a step behind Damon until we leave the ball room. He finds the room quickly, making sure it's empty before shutting the door behind us.

He starts looking through the room, muttering to himself. After that doesn't work he stops for a minute looking into the past. When he moves again he head to a audomin before opening a secret compartment. He pulls out a old looking necklace with an orangey yellow amulet on the front. He smiles triumphantly before he turns to me.

"I need you to hang on to this."

"What? Why don't you want to hang onto it after looking so hard for it?"

He stiffens up again, his voice turning hard. "Didn't you want to help? I just need you to hang onto it for a bit and give it to me later."

I take it from him, putting it into my pocket. "Fine, but you don't have to freak out over a simple question."

"You shouldn't be so nosy." He snaps. He takes a step towards me and I instinctively take a step back. He chuckles slowly, the throaty noise coming across as predatory. I stand still, allowing him to get in my face, thinking it's good for me not to forget this side of him. His eyes narrow as he speaks. "You could get hurt that way."

I let out an unladylike snort, lowering my voice to match his dangerous tone. "That sounds like a threat, Damon." I stand up straighter than before, looking him right in the eyes. "Are you sure that's what you want to be doing?"

He looks surprised that I didn't back down, before softening slightly. "You're right."

I laugh, "At least you can admit it."

"Shut it." he growls.

I laugh playfully, batting his chest with my hand. "Just teasing. Let's join the party before people start thinking we're doing something we're not."

He growls, pulling me towards him to circle me in his arms. "Ashamed?"

I gasp. "I could never be ashamed of you." I look up at him, before leaning up on my tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss. I realize my mistake when it's over and I can feel the tension in the room. We'd never shared any real emotional kisses before. Just passionate making out.

He takes a step back from me, clearing his throat. "We should go." He opens the door, heading out to the party, not looking to see if I was following.

"Yeah." I say dejectedly, to no one in particular before taking a deep breath and heading out too.

I walk around the party for a bit, not particularly wanting to go see Damon. I can hear someone from the room I'm about to enter raising their voice. I pause at the door, reconsidering whether or not I still want to go in there. Before I make up my mind I feel someone push, hard, on the two way door that I still had one hand held up to. I fall backwards, as a young man dressed in a servers uniforms busts into the room.

"Ouch, that smarts."

The boy looks flustered. "I am SO sorry. I didn't know you were there." He holds out his hand to help me up. I stand, brushing myself off.

"It's alright. What had you going so fast anyway?"

He starts as if only remembering what he was doing right then, looking a little bit frightened. "Sorry, again. I gotta go." Then he's off like a bat out of hell.

I wonder what he could be so scared of. I shrug my shoulders, deciding to go check it out. When I enter the room I see one of Elena's friends I met before. She's standing with her back to me, not seeming to notice that I'd entered. She seems to be concentrating on something ahead of her.

Suddenly all of the unlit candles in the room spark to life, flickering strongly. I can see her smile, obviously happy with herself before she turns around. She gasps when she notices me, her hand going up to cover her mouth. "I.. Um... It's not what it looks like."

I laugh slightly, smiling at her comfortingly before I speak. "Yeah sure. They're just trick candles right?"

"Right. Exactly." She starts agreeing with me before realizing my sarcastic tone. She sighs heavily. "Can you not tell any one about this? No, wait. How can you just accept this?"

"Don't worry, Bonnie. Your secret is safe with me." I smile at her reassuringly before I continue. "My best friend before I moved here was a witch. A really powerful one. It's hard not to believe in something when the world is full of possibilities."

She looks relieved. "Thank you. I've been so freaked out about it. I don't know what to do. It's unbelievable. It's nice to know I'm not crazy though." We share a laugh at her final statement.

"You don't have anyone to talk to this about?" I can't help but feel some sympathy for the girl, overshadowed by the worry. Look what Willow went through, and she had all of us to talk to.

"It just started happening recently, I haven't even be able to wrap my own head around it. Come to think of it though, my grandma is always talking about far out stuff like this."

"You should talk to her about it. You never know, she might be able to help."

"Yeah...I think I will. Thanks Buffy." She looks happy at the thought of not being alone. I hope she gets the help she needs, I know how easy it is to fall in witchcraft. I'll want to keep a close eye on her.

"It's no problem Bonnie, let me know what happens." I smile before I remember why I came in here in the first place. "Hey, why did that guy run out of here earlier? He looked really scared."

She giggles. "It was Carol Lockwood. She can get really scary when she's hosting. The poor guy forgot to light the candle's in here, she really flipped on him."

I laugh slightly. "Wow, she seemed so nice before too."

"Well yeah, you're a guest." She looks at me like I should of known that.

"Yeah, I guess. You should be more careful about when you do magic, you never know who'll be there to see next time." She thanks me for my advice and we say our goodbyes before I head out of the room, knowing that nothing too out of the ordinary was happening.

I start heading outside again when I run into a strong male back. He turns around, a wide smile breaking out across his face when he sees me. "Buffy! I didn't know you were coming to this party."

"Ben!" He moves to embrace me so I allow a quick hug, he's a nice enough kid.

When we part he gives me a warm smile. "I'm glad you're here, I was about to fall asleep on my feet."

"I don't know, compared to my nights it's been pretty interesting."

I can see him perk up, getting interested. "We should go out sometime, I know a great..." He trails off, looking over my shoulder.

I feel someone come up behind me, putting his hands on my hips. I can feel the length of his body against my back as he closes the distance. Damon's scent surrounds me, and I instinctively lean back against him, putting my hands on his forearms. His voice is cold when he speaks. "You should know better than to ask out somebody else's date."

I see Ben visibly shrink back before he holds up his hands. "Hey I don't want any trouble, I didn't know she was here with you man." After speaking he turns and walks away hurriedly.

When he's out of sight Damon spins me around, keeping his hands firmly on my hips. He pins me with a heavy look that I don't even want to contemplate right now. "What are you doing?" His words seem forced out through clenched teeth.

"I'm talking to my coworker not that it's any of your business. I wasn't doing anything wrong." My voice sounds exasperated, making a big show of rolling my eyes.

He growls lowly, just loud enough for me to hear. "You're here with me tonight. Am I not enough for you?" I'm stunned speechless by his reaction, never expecting him to be so broken. Only major rooted trauma could illicit that response.

I glare at him darkly, breaking his grip on me, putting more pressure in it than I needed to. "You, Damon, need to get a grip." I bring up my hand poking him in the chest to accentuate my point. "Now, I don't know what you've been through in the past, but you need to get over it."

With that I turn to walk away from him, forcing myself not to look back at him. When I'm out of his view I stop and lean against the closest wall. I close my eyes trying to relax when I feel someone come up beside me. When I open my eyes I see Elena standing there.

She looks at me sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

I smile weakly. "Yeah. I don't even know what that was about."

She moves to lean against the wall next to me. "Where's your hubby?" She smiles fondly at the mention of Stefan before looking a little bit ashamed. "We both saw you and Damon. He went to see how Damon is. They are brothers."

I smile. "I'm glad he is, I know they have issues."

She looks contemplative for a moment. "I know Stefan cares about him. He keeps hoping that Damon will change." Her face turned troubled. "I think he's giving up hope. I don't know why he's even waiting, Damon is evil."

I bristle when she voices her opinion on Damon. "You're wrong." She looks startled at my response. "But you guys were just fighting."

"So what? Damon can be a good man, Elena. I know he can. I've seen it. He just has a lot of issues." I sigh, running my hands through my hair. "You need to look deeper, I'm sure Stefan knows its there somewhere."

She looks speechless, then humbled. "I know I should. He can be such an ass though."

I laugh, agreeing with her on that. We chat a while longer, about more trivial things, it being nice to have some light conversation after such a crazy party. Before we know it an hour had past and Stefan came to stand beside Elena.

"It's getting late, I think we should get going." Elena smiles at Stefan, before she yawns widely. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

I look around and see Stefan looking for Damon. "Where's Damon?"

Stefan turns to look at me. "He left already." He looks at me sympathetically. "Do you need a ride home, Buffy?"

"Thanks, but no."

I say my goodbyes to Stefan and Elena before they take off. I tap my finger against my chin. I don't know if I buy that Damon just left. Stefan seemed sincere, but something about it just seems off. I walk around the party, just in case I see him here.

Most people have left by now making it easy for me to see everyone in a room quickly, making my task quicker. After I thoroughly search the house I start to get angry, feeling like maybe he did ditch me. I leave the house after saying goodbye to Carol and her husband.

The walk home is uneventful, I find myself constantly wishing to run into a vampire so I can release some of my frustration. The whole area has been quiet lately though, making me a very cranky slayer. I sigh, realizing I'm in for another night solely in the training room.

To be Continued.

A/N: Sorry that the Chapter is late, and thank you for everyone's patience. I have just started school again so I haven't had as much time to write lately. I am definately not going to give up on this story, even though it may take a bit longer between chapters because of lack of time to spend on it.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love that you'd take the time to leave one. :D Reviews are lifeblood ;)


End file.
